A Girl With No Story
by Woodlandwarriorgirl
Summary: A girl once didn't know her story but that all changes one day at middle school.
1. Chapter 1

Not so long ago there was a girl that dreamed that she was a part of something more than just her world. Little did she know that her wish was about to come true.

Chapter One

River was breathlessly laughing as she came in from outside.

"That was so funny when Elijah hit Mrs. Lars with the frisbee wasn't it?" she said.

"It sure was" said Ali.

As they entered the lunchroom River stopped short. "Oh no" she gasped. Standing in the lunchroom were three cyclopes. What was most surprising was that only two people could see them beside her. Her best friend's sister, Eliza and her friend John.

Simultaneously, the three cyclopes growled, "Where is the daughter of Poseidon?". River didn't know what came over her but suddenly she realized the truth that she had hidden from herself so long.

"I am the daughter of Poseidon you filthy jerks!" In that moment she changed. Her thick, shoulder length brown hair grew and was pinned back in a braid. Her T-shirt and shorts changed into hunting clothes of leather and sturdy linen. A bow was strapped across her back with a quiver. A sword and daggers were on her belt as well. What changed most perhaps was her face. It changed from looking like a scared girl into a worthy huntress with anger clearly written across it.

"For coming here and threatening me, you will die."

River sprang up and flipped across tables and people. The gymnastics that they witnessed seemed impossible for mankind. Once she reached the cyclopes she became a blur of movement, kicking and stabbing at every opportunity. When she finally had defeated them, only dust remained.

"They came here for me but you and John could see them as well" River said to Eliza and John. "That probably means you have godly blood as well."

Eliza spoke, "This means we have to leave, don't we?"

"Yes but if you can see them that probably means so can Sarah." Said River

"You're right, but if they knew about you, what about our parents?" Eliza said.

River gasped, "I didn't think about it that way." "Getting Sarah safe should be our first priority and finding our parents should be the second."

 _At Grady Brown_

"Eliza, River what are you doing here?" said Sarah.

"No time to explain Sarah." Eliza said.

"Listen sis, I don't know what's going on but my gut tells me I _need_ to know!"

"Fine but it will have to be fast."

While Eliza explained what was going on to Sarah, John and River were arguing.

"I don't know River, this seems too dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I appreciate the sentiment John, but this is the only way and you know it!"

Eliza and Sarah walked over.

"What are you two arguing about this time River?" Sarah asked.

"I'm convinced that the cyclopes weren't working alone. I think they set a trap for me at my house and I think I'm just the girl to spring it."

"You mean alone! You are not going to go there alone!" Shouted Sarah.

"That's exactly what I told her but she won't listen!" Said John.

" I'm going alone and that's final! I don't want any of you getting hurt and you will have to beat me black and blue to stop me!" Said River.

"When you're stubborn you sure are stubborn, and that is why I love you so much." Said John before kissing her.

When he stopped, River looked like a fish gasping for air.

Eliza said "Whoa, did not see that coming!"

River said, "John, why did you do that?"

"You could die going there, if I didn't do that before you died I would never forgive myself."

"Unless anyone else wants to make out with me I better go." Said River.

With that, River departed Grady Brown, perhaps to her death, no one knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As River departed, she couldn't help but feel a lingering feeling of sadness. She steeled herself and looked away from the school as she headed towards her house. As she entered the neighborhood, she was struck by how eerily quiet it was. The feeling of someone watching her only intensified the closer to her house she got. As she entered she had to suppress a scream. Laying on the floor were her parents bodies. She didn't need to feel they're pulse to know they were dead. Suddenly she heard someone breathing and it wasn't her parents. Drawing her sword and looking up she saw a Fury, one of Hades servants.

River shouted, "Coming after me wasn't enough! You had to kill my parents too!"

The Fury said, "It was not I who killed your parents or sent the cyclopes after you, Hades sent me here to tell you the truth and to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"Dark wizards killed your parents and they were in league with Echidna and the Chimera."

"The Chimera?!" "Dark Wizards!"

"Yes, if you value your life you will leave at once!"

"No, these monsters were in league with the wizards who killed my parents. I can make them tell me who those wizards are!"

"You're petty arguments have sealed your fate. It is too late to turn back now."

"So be it."

The Fury flapped her wings and flew away from the house of horrors as she had come to think of it. Running over to her parents she collapsed sobbing at their feet. As she cradled her mom's head something crinkled in her mom's pocket. Drying her tears she removed a letter. It was made of old parchment and was addressed to,

Jennie McCray

Largest Bedroom

128 Bonaparte Drive, Hillsborough

Just as River began to open the letter she heard a hiss. Turning around quickly she saw a monster glaring back at her. Drawing her sword and placing the letter in her pocket in one movement she faced the Chimera. She had read enough mythology to identify it but the sight of it still was freaky. Lashing out with it's snake tail, fangs snapping, River rolled away barely missing the fire sent after her as the tail missed. What she hadn't seen though were the sharp talons of the Chimera. They came scraping at her leg, tearing a gash from her ankle to her thigh. River screamed at the waves of pain that shot through her leg, silently calling for someone, anyone, to help.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Almost as if in response to her silent plea, Eliza, John and Sarah burst through the window with swords. Unfortunately they were too late. The Chimera was already swinging down for the killing blow when Eliza threw herself between River and the Chimera, taking the blow that would have befallen River. Through a blur, River witnessed her friend sacrifice herself and her friends avenge her. Within a minute the Chimera was dead. Sarah and John rushed over to both Eliza and River. With the little strength she had left, River dragged herself over to Eliza.

"Why did you do it?" She croaked.

"I did it because you deserve to have a full life. You would have done the same for me."

"I wanted you to live, not to be dying next to me!"

"I always thought of you as a sister. I couldn't let my sister die."

With that Eliza took her last breath and died. In death her face was peaceful. River and Sarah started sobbing as she died. John placed an arm around each of them as he cried silently as well.

"If I hadn't been so pig-headed, she would still be alive." Sobbed River.

"Shh, Shh" John calmed her placing his arms around her.

"River, what happened to your leg?" Sarah asked.

"The Chimera's talons." She grimaced.

"We need to clean that and get you to a doctor." Sarah said.

"I'll be fine, Uhhh" River swayed against John.

"I think she is going to pass out!" John exclaimed.

"She is, let's get her to a bed where she can recuperate."

As Sarah put her hand under River's leg to lift her up, she gasped, bringing her hand back up. It was sticky with blood.

"It was a lot worse than she let on, no wonder she passed out!"

Suddenly they heard a steady, thump, thump, like someone very heavy walking towards the house. Sarah and John readied their swords, prepared for anything to come at them willing to strike hard, fast, and deadly.

Suddenly, there was a fearsome crash and a man's voice rang out saying, "Blast!". The voice was gruff and had an English accent. Giving eachother a quick glance, John and Sarah went on opposite sides of the door. The door was suddenly knocked down by a giant of a man.

"Now where is Ms. River? I have a letter fir her from 'fessor Dumbledore." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Sarah stated boldly.

"Me? I'm Hagrid, keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts."

Sarah and John looked at eachother with incredulous faces.

"Now, I'm going to ask again where Ms. River is." Said Hagrid.

Swallowing, Sarah pointed to the bed. "She's there."

"Oh, no! What happened to the lass?"

"A Chimera attacked her. Her leg is severely wounded."

"Well this will make a bloody time of getting you to the Weasley's. I guess the only way to do this is to get her to the herb woman. She'll know how to fix the lass up."

"Who is the herb woman?" Sarah asked.

"The herb woman is probably the only person who can save your friend now."

"Should I grab some of River's stuff for her?"

"Might be good for her to have something while she's being taken care of."

Sarah went up to River's room and grabbed a few things that she thought River might enjoy. Before she got too far though a shout came up saying,

"You might want to get some heavy bandages too!"

Soon she came down and got River all bandaged for their trip.

"Blimey, I almost forgot! Dumbledore gave me some good clothes for all of you."

"Why would we need clothes?"

"England is a different place than America and you will need some sturdier things than this weak American stuff."

Sarah and John accepted their bags of clothing.

"Now I need to make sure that the herb woman is available before we leave so you be good kids and don't run away."

"Be good kids?" Sarah snorted. "Is Hagrid for real?"

"I think he just isn't used to dealing with kids like us." John replied.

"Bad news. The herb woman was attacked shortly after I got here." Hagrid said.

"Does that mean we will have to push on to the Weasley's?"

"I'm afraid so." Hagrid said while picking River up like she was a rag doll.

"The motorbike is out front. You can climb into the sidecar and I will put the girl in with you."

The kids and Hagrid walked out to the front where the climbed into the sidecar.

"Now be careful not to jostle her. That's the best thing we can do right now."

The man climbed onto the motorbike and started the engine. Suddenly they lifted off the ground and into the wide night.

"This will be a long haul so I suggest you tykes get some sleep."

Following Hagrid's advice, the children made themselves as comfortable as possible, then fell asleep. Five hours later, they were awakened by the sound of the motorbike landing. Opening their eyes blearily, they saw a cheerful house with a cozy glow coming from within. A woman came bustling out of the house saying,

"Oh, you three are a sight for sore eyes! I haven't seen you since you were babies!"

"They may be that Mrs. Weasley, but the eldest is somthin frightful wounded."

"Oh, the poor dear. Hagrid you just bring her inside and I'll fix you all a nice cup of tea."

They all followed the cheerful Mrs. Weasley into the bright house while she was saying, "We didn't expect you till at least morning but then Arthur got an owl from you Hagrid saying to expect you around 11:00 tonight. Now let's take a look at this poor girl."

"It was a Chimera that got her." Sarah replied to Mrs. Weasley's questioning glance.

"Those Chimera's sure are fierce, look at this wound!"

Look at that wound most definitely! The gash was covered with blood and pus came out of it as well.

"Will she live?" The whimper came from both Sarah and John simultaneously.

"I'm afraid I don't know chidren. Why don't you go upstairs and meet the kids. They have been very excited to meet you for a time."

As John and Sarah walked upstairs they heard Mrs. Weasley's hushed whisper,

"I hate lying to them, but she might not make it. The only way I can see right now is to take the leg, but I will see how she does the next few days."

John and Sarah exchanged a fearful glance. Both of them did not want to say what Mrs. Weasley had voiced, as they knew it was true. As they made it upstairs, two children came out of rooms. It was a boy and a girl, both with flaming red hair. The boy said, "I'm Ron Weasley and this is my sister Ginny. You must be the children mum and dad were talking about."

"Yeah, we are. I'm Sarah and this is John." said Sarah with her hand extended for a handshake.

Ron took it. "Nice to meet you two. I'm betting you're exhausted so you can take some sleep time."

Ginny showed Sarah to her room where they would be sleeping together while Ron did the same with John.

 _In Ginny's Room_

"Who is the girl downstairs?" Ginny asked.

"My best friend, River. She was wounded severely by a Chimera." Sarah replied.

"Oh. I hope that she lives. Mum and Dad will probably transfer her to St. Mungo's."

"What is St. Mungo's?"

"It is a hospital for magical maladies and injuries."

"Do you think they can fix River up?"

"If anyone can, they can."

 _The next day_

Ron and John clomped downstairs to find the girls already up and eating breakfast. River was nowhere to be found.

"Where's River?" John asked.

"She was transferred to St. Mungo's during the night but is responding well to treatment." Mrs. Weasley replied.

Both John and Sarah breathed sighs of relief.

"Now I know that you want to see her as soon as possible but you have to eat up first." Responded Mrs. Weasley to John and Sarah's excited glances.

John and Sarah dove into their food with gusto as they tried to see how fast they could eat without choking. Ron and Ginny responded in kind. Although they had not known the mysterious children for long, they already felt a sort of kinship with them that only comes with great sorrow and happiness. Before long the Weasley's, John and Sarah departed the house for St. Mungo's, with a spring in their step and a twinkle in their eyes.


End file.
